


My Name Is...

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong leads to the capture of the cavalry. How long will she be able to withstand the hold of Hydra before she cracks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr with rp beginnings for a torture rp so thank whoever posted that for the birth of this fic. I also may or may not have gotten slight inspiration from Mockingjay

For a solid two minutes the only thing she could register was the ringing in her ears. Slowly her senses began coming back to her. The first thing she registers is the migraine blooming with surprising celerity. She surveys the area around her trying to get a depiction of where she is. What had happened?

“You two take the back entrance, Daisy and Lincoln will enter from above, May you’re with me.” Coulson directs. “The mission is to get Andrew and get out. Understand?” Everyone in the room collectively nods. “Good.”

It was silent as soon as they entered. Surprisingly so, in fact. This place was supposed to be heavily guarded. She had strapped three guns to her waistband beforehand just in case. This place however is completely desolate.

She approaches the crate in the middle of the room peeking into the window. Her heart drops to her stomach when all she could see was white. She turns on her communicator sending Phil a look. 

“Daisy, Lincoln get out of here now.”

“What? Why?”

“Andrew is out.”

She was not met with protest but instead a heavy thud behind her. She turns quickly finding the large creature looming over her.

“You.”

“Andrew…”

“Ah you’re awake.” The very voice sends chills down her spine. “Who knew all we needed was your boy toy to take the cavalry down?”

“Don’t... call me that.” She wheezes glaring as the figure steps into the light. His eyes shimmered with mirth, his stubble now almost a full on beard.

“So tense.” He laughs. “Now tell me Agent May, where is Coulson?”

“Phil. Go.” She says tensely.

“May I’m not leaving you.”

“Go! Now!” She shouts throwing all of her body weight at Lash. He hardly even moves and with one swipe of an arm he has her thrown back up against the container.

“You betrayed me. You played me.” Slowly his hand closes around her throat. She can make out footsteps as Coulson turns his back rushing towards the exit.

“Andrew…”

“You tried to kill me.” He growls. Suddenly she’s dangling, the only thing keeping her up is the hand pressed against her throat. Her vision swims before her eyes. The once kind chocolate eyes now glaring daggers into her soul. Like she’s a monster. The darkness teases the corner of her eyes, her body feels lighter, like she’s floating. She’s danced with death before on many occasions but she’s never felt more terrified than now. She places her hand on his chest before closing her eyes.

“Let her go!” She hears a voice scream. It sounds strained with emotion… Daisy...

Then she’s falling.

She remains silent, whether it be from the pain in her vocal chords or the fact that she won’t say anything to this man is rather undeterminable.

“It was so wonderful to watch him squeeze the life out of you.” He smirks kneeling in front of her. “I’m actually kind of glad Skye stopped him. I wanted to finish the job myself.” He gets close. Too close. Perfect.

She rears her head back slamming her skull into his. He let’s out a groan of pain that she can barely hear. The ringing just keeps getting louder. She’s not even sure he made the sound in the first place.

“Bad choice.” He hisses grabbing a sharp knife off of the table beside him. With a quick strike he digs in cold metal in her shoulder. The gasp the catches in her lips cuts off with the pain echoing in her throat. “You gonna scream for me Mel?”

“Fu...ck you.” She breathes, her voice cracking mid sentence. The knife moves impaling her in the abdomen. She hisses shutting her eyes tightly

“Wrong again.” She lets her body relax succumbing to the darkness lingering once again. “Don’t worry. I’m to going to kill you. You don’t deserve that kind of mercy.” He twists the knife, her mouth filling with blood. “Where’s Coulson?”

Instead of answering she spits in his face. She lets out a small cry as he twists the knife. The crimson liquid fills up her mouth quickly leaving her sputtering, struggling to breathe once more.

“You know what I love more than agonized screaming? The sound of people choking on their own blood. Very… satisfying.”

Her body spasms before submitting to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She is awoken with her head being submerged in water. She thrashes steadily losing whatever air she still had present in her lungs. She’s held there until right before she passes out. As she reemerges she practically swallows whatever air she can find.

“Where’s Coulson?”

When she’s silent once more hot energy courses through her body. Her entire body twitches as a scream rips from her throat.

The process keeps repeating until her throat is raw and his lust is satiated.

He throws her limp on the ground allowing her to slip back into peaceful unconsciousness. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“May. May please wake up.” The frantic voice pleads. She flinches away from the fingers splayed across her face. “It’s okay. It’s Daisy.”

“Where…” She wheezes.

“Easy. We’re getting you out of here.” She wraps one arm around the older agent hauling her out of the seat. May’s eyes fall on Ward who lies unconscious on the ground.

“Is he…”

“No. I wanted to though…”

She just nods allowing the younger girl to guide her back to the jet. She feels so incredibly tired…

“May come on stay awake.” The girl pleads. “We’re almost there.”

The sunlight is almost blinding as soon as they step outside. Simmons is on them faster than she can manage to blink.

“I need an IV as fast as possible! Fitz get me…” The young Brit’s voice fades quickly as she pitches forwards.

“May!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awakens with a start swiping the scalpel off the table closest to her pointing it at anyone in close proximity.

“Melinda…” She meets warm blue eyes and she feels her heart melt.

“Ph…”

“Try not to talk. Simmons is working on a vocal rehabilitation technique right now.” He gently takes the scalpel from her fingers setting it aside. “Right now repeat after me. My name is Melinda May.”

“My… My name…” She winces slightly.

“Go easy on yourself. Take your time.”

“My… name is…” She squeaks, “Melinda M-May.”

“Good. I am an agent of SHIELD.”

“I… am an… agent of SH-SHIELD.” She breathes. “An… Andrew…”

“We got him. He scuffled with Daisy for a bit and we managed to take him down. But you were already gone.”

“He’s… looking for… you…”

“I know. Daisy filled me in.”

“I- I didn’t… say… any-anything.” He places a hand on her knee in a comforting gesture. 

“I know. You did good Mel.” Tears brim her eyes as she places her forehead against his chest. He places a small kiss to the top of her head whispering into the silent air. “You did good.”


End file.
